Making Up
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Another C&M Sappy lovey dovey standalone! (I'm in such a C&M romance mood!)


This fic could take place in the 9th or 10th season. Chandler and Monica are married and are trying to have a baby. This is another little standalone fic that popped into my head. Yes its more Chandler and Monica sappy lovey dovey mush!  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC.  
  
Title: Making Up  
  
Rated: G  
  
Summery: Another sappy C&M fic  
  
Chandler yawned and opened his eyes. He smiled as he gazed at the beautiful woman beside him. Her eyes fluttered open she saw his blue eyes gazing at her. "Morning honey" she whispered sleepily. "Morning beautiful" he said kissing her softly as he sat up. "Where you going" she asked "I have to get ready for work" he said. "We can't all have the day off" he teased as he went to take a shower. Monica got out of bed and slipped her robe on. She went to the kitchen and started breakfast. Chandler came out of the bedroom a few minutes later putting his tie on.  
  
"Here let me help" Monica smiled moving his hands and tying it for him. "Thanks babe" he grinned kissing her as he sat down. She sat down across from him. "I'm ovulating so be sure you eat a good lunch you'll need your strength tonight" she said with a little grin. Chandler sighed "Honey I told you I'd be home late Joey got tickets to the Knicks game Ross and I are going with him" he said. "But Chandler tonight's the last night I'll be ovulating" she whispered. "So we can try again next month" he pointed out. She threw down her fork. "I thought you wanted to have a baby" He nodded "I do but Mon sometimes you take it too far " he said. "How Chandler" she asked getting upset. "Well you tell me what to eat, what to wear and you get all mad if we don't have sex when you want us too" he said "Sometimes I feel like I'm in the army and you're the drill sergeant" he added.  
  
Monica felt the tears brimming in her eyes. "You know what fine" she yelled "Go to your precious Knicks game" she yelled. "I thought you wanted to have a baby with me but I guess I was wrong" she said getting up from the table. She headed to her bedroom. She stopped to look at him. "And about the sex don't worry I won't be asking you anymore" she said tears now running down her face. She went into her bedroom slamming the door. "Fine" Chandler yelled "I'll be home when I get home" he shouted slamming the front door as he left.  
  
Later that night Chandler sat in the stands with Joey and Ross watching the Knicks game. The Knicks were beating the Bulls 44 to 21. Ross and Joey were cheering and having a great time but Chandler he was miserable. He sighed. "Dude the Knicks are kicking ass why aren't you cheering" Joey asked. "Yeah this game rocks why aren't you having fun" Ross asked. "I keep thinking about Monica" he said. "We had a fight this morning she wanted me to skip the game because she was ovulating." Joey groaned. "Dude no more ovulating talk its the Knicks baby!" he giggled. "Sorry Joey but Mon she thinks I don't want to have a baby anymore" he said. "Then why are you just sitting here" Ross asked. "What?" Chandler asked. "Dude go home and make up with Mon" Joey answered.  
  
Chandler smiled "That's a great idea Joe" he said. "Hey that was my idea" Ross whined. Chandler laughed. "I've got some stuff to do let me know who wins" he said as he made his way out of his seat. Once he was outside Madison Square Gardens he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey Rach can you meet me at Central Perk" he nodded "See you there in fifteen minutes." He hung up and headed to Central Perk.  
  
Fifteen minutes later he rounded the corner and saw Rachel waiting for him. "What's up" she asked him. "I had a fight with Mon this morning" he said. "I know she's pretty upset" she said. "I know but I want to fix it that's where you come in." He explained what he was going to do. "Aww Chandler that is so sweet but what does that have to do with me" she asked. "I was hoping you'd ask Gunther if I could have Central Perk tonight. "Alright" she giggled "You're lucky its for Monica" she teased. He smiled "Thanks Rach I love ya" Rachel smiled "Yeah I know" she said going inside and talking to Gunther. Of course he agreed.  
  
Sometime later Chandler had everything set up with Rachel's help. She smiled "I had no idea you could be so romantic Mon's gonna love it" she said looking around Central Perk. Chandler smiled . "Thanks could you do me one last favor go upstairs and ask Mon to come down for coffee" he pleaded. Rachel nodded. "Sure" she said with a smile as she left.  
  
Rachel had a hold of Monica's arm. "Come on Mon we never hang out just the to of us" she said as they headed to Central Perk. "I'm not gonna be much fun" she whispered. "I just can't believe how Chandler acted this morning" she whispered. "Honey he's a guy" Rachel giggled. "They never know how to act" she teased. They stopped at the door. "It looks dark did Gunther close early" Monica asked. Rachel just shrugged. Monica tried the door it was open. She walked in and gasped. Central Perk was filled with candles and flowers and in the middle of it stood Chandler. "Have fun" Rachel giggled locking the door behind her.  
  
Chandler reached behind the counter and turned on the radio. Wonderful Tonight began to play. He waked over to her. "May I have this dance" he whispered holding out his hand. "Yes" she whispered. She placed her hand in his. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder. They gently swayed to the music. "Chandler" she whispered. "I...I'm sorry" she whispered. "No Mon I'm sorry" he said. She looked up at him. "I never meant to put so much pressure on you" she said beginning to cry. "Shh don't cry Mon" he whispered brushing away her tears. "I was the jerk" he said. "No I was you just wanted to hang out with the guys" she cried.  
  
He led her over to the orange couch. "Mon having a baby with you means more to me than some stupid Knicks game" he whispered. Monica laughed "Don't let Joey hear you say that" she teased. Chandler laughed "I love you Monica" he said leaning in to kiss her. "I love you too Chandler" she whispered kissing him. When the kiss ended he smiled at her. "You think you're still ovulating" he asked. " Probably" she answered. "So" he whispered putting his forehead gently against hers. "Wanna try to make a baby' he asked with a grin. "Uh honey you do realize we're at Central Perk" she said. "Yeah" he whispered as he leaned in and kissed her. "Rachel got Gunther to let us have the place tonight" he whispered as he laid her back on the couch and smiled.  
  
Monica grinned "Really" she said. "Uh huh" he whispered kissing her again. "Okay lets make a baby" she giggled as she kissed him. "Yippee" Chandler exclaimed. Monica laughed. "Chandler!" she giggled. "What" he said. "Just shut up and kiss me" she whispered. "With pleasure" he whispered as he kissed her.  
  
Joey and Ross were heading to Central Perk. They were excited because the Knicks had won. "The Knicks rule!" Ross shouted "Yeah they do" Joey giggled. "That game was awesome I can't believe Chandler missed it" Ross said as they approached the door to Central Perk. "I don't think he minded missing it" Joey grinned as he looked thought the window. "What, why" Ross asked. Joey just giggled. "What do you see" he asked looking in the window. He frowned "Eww my sister and my bestfriend doing it on the orange couch" Ross whined. "Yeah baby" Joey giggled. "I'm never sitting on that couch again" Ross groaned. Joey grinned "Come on lets go up to my place I think Baywatch is on" he giggled. Ross shrugged "Baywatch huh" he said "Alright" he said. "Yeah baby" Joey giggled as they left and headed upstairs.  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Here's another little standalone fic. Its C&M sappiness again! LOL I Love C&M sappiness its the best! The Knicks well yes they beat the Bulls. I being a Chicagoan I used to love the Bulls but with out Michael Jordan they SUCK big time so yeah the Knicks beat them. Now I love the Lakers and the Knicks. Couldn't you just picture Joey looking in seeing them and giggling! I know I so could! Heehee. And of course Ross being grossed out I could do see that too! LOL. Anyway I hope all you hopeless romantics and C&M sap lovers like this! Please read and review. Thanx! 


End file.
